


you can hear it in the silence

by guitarstrings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, basically these two being best friends and hopelessly in love with each other, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: Betty gives a small shrug, grin still in place as she leans forward on her elbows. “Because my time is yours.”At that, Veronica chokes back a laugh and flings an onion ring at Betty, because really, she just had to make that joke, didn’t she?Or, Veronica's blossoming feelings for one Betty Cooper over the course of their friendship.





	you can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this is the longest Beronica fic I've put up so far, isn't it? But yeah, this one had, like, 6000+ words when I originally planned on posting it, but then more ideas started to pop up so here we are with a whopping 9000+. Anyway, enough rambling from me lol. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift was the main source of inspiration for this fic, and I also took the title from the song :)
> 
> P.S. Feel free to hit me up at coolguitarplayer.tumblr.com

The thing about being best friends with Betty Cooper is that Veronica has to share her with everyone. Not that Veronica treats Betty as a possession to be owned, because Betty is her own person and she does not belong to anyone else. If somebody needed help, Betty would be the first to come running to lend them her aid without thought for reward.

Sometimes, kids would come running to Betty and jump up and down excitedly while waiting for their turn to get a piggyback ride. Which, of course, Betty would be all too happy to oblige even if it meant ending up with a backache by the time everyone got their turn.

So basically, Betty’s time is divided between Veronica and the rest of Riverdale’s population. Not that Veronica minds, of course, because that’s one of the many, many things she loves about Betty. Somehow, it feels like Betty’s selflessness makes up for the combined selfishness of the people Veronica used to associate with back in New York – including her own.

But when Betty promises to spend time with her, then that time is all Veronica’s, no questions asked.

Veronica takes a long sip of her milkshake, silently eyeing Betty who sits across her, green eyes and the face of her watch reflecting the neon lights glowing outside. The sleeves of Betty’s shirt hike up as she stretches her arms, and Veronica reaches across the table to ghost her fingers against her wrist.

Betty watches her wordlessly, and Veronica smiles as she touches the faded leather strap of her wristwatch. Apparently, Betty’s grandfather had given it to her as a final gift, and it’s one she treasures and greatly cares for.

It’s rare for Betty to wear it these days, so Veronica understands how special it is to her.

Smiling back at her, Betty leans forward, their newfound closeness drowning out the clinking of glasses and the mixed chatter going on in the background.

Veronica opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted when a high-pitched voice goes, “Hey, isn’t that Betty?”

And now a group of Vixens surround them. Or, surrounding _Betty,_ more like it.

Annoyed, Veronica draws back and folds her arms across her chest, frowning deeply as she glares out the window.

“Hi, Betty,” one of them chirps, and Veronica has to fight the urge to mock whoever is speaking.

“Uhm, hi? Do you guys need something?” Betty asks tentatively.

A bout of giggles soon follow, and Veronica has to squeeze her eyes shut and chant in her head that these girls aren’t worth blowing her top over. Veronica scowls at her reflection, jaw clenched tight and lips pursed in displeasure.

“Are you free later? One of the guys on the football team is holding a party, and we were wondering if you wanted to come?”

By this point, Veronica is seething because how can they not see that Betty is with _her_? And yet they dare to ask Betty out?

“Oh.” Veronica feels Betty’s eyes on her, and she reluctantly stops sulking to meet her gaze. “Sorry, but I have plans with Veronica,” Betty says, though she doesn’t spare the group of girls so much as a glance as she does so.

Instead, she flashes Veronica a warm smile.

Tossing her hair back, Veronica smirks at each of the girls and curls a hand around Betty’s wrist. “That’s right, ladies. Betty’s with me, so you can all scram,” Veronica sniffs, pleased at the way their faces fall at the declaration.

Mumbling their disappointment, the girls file out one by one, but not before shooting Betty hopeful glances in case she might change her mind. But to Veronica’s satisfaction, her harsh glare has them shrinking and skittering away in fear in no time at all.

Hey, just because Betty is her best friend doesn’t mean she’s grown completely soft.

Though Veronica does feel silly and ashamed for acting the way she did, because there’s no way Betty would ditch her just like that. Especially not for a bunch of cheerleaders she barely even knows.

Sighing heavily, Veronica clasps her hands in front of her and glances at Betty. Veronica can tell she wants to apologize, but she does so in a way that Veronica doesn’t expect.

Betty shoots her a half-smile, dimples forming at the corners of her mouth as she carefully takes off her watch and puts it on Veronica’s wrist.

“Betty-” Veronica starts in protest, but doesn’t dare pull her hand back in fear of ruining Betty’s watch. So she’s left to look on helplessly as Betty clasps it securely, a grin on her face as she finishes the job.

“There. You’re good.”

Veronica bites her lip in hesitation as she stares at the watch now resting against her skin. It feels a little strange, what with her opting to leave her wrist bare more often than she wears bracelets.

“Why?” Veronica asks softly, peering up at Betty through her long lashes.

_Why would you let me wear something so important to you?_

Betty gives a small shrug, grin still in place as she leans forward on her elbows. “Because my time is yours.”

At that, Veronica chokes back a laugh and flings an onion ring at Betty, because really, she just _had_ to make that joke, didn’t she?

“Dork,” Veronica scoffs.

Betty just shrugs again and laughs as Veronica chucks another onion ring at her.

* * *

 

Her mom fixes Veronica with a curious expression the next morning while they’re eating breakfast. Swallowing the last bit of the pancake, Veronica matches the look with a tilt of her head.

“What is it, mom?” Veronica asks in confusion.

Veronica follows her mom’s eyes which flicker towards her wrist, and _oh._ Right. Betty hadn’t asked for it back and Veronica had forgotten to return it when Betty kissed her forehead before leaving.

“Since when did you start wearing watches? I thought you said you didn’t need to know the time,” Hermione teases.

Flushing a light pink, Veronica sets down her fork and mumbles, “It’s not mine. Betty let me wear it last night and I forgot to give it back to her.”

“So that’s why it looked so familiar,” Hermione says, nodding knowingly. “But why did she let you borrow it? Did you ask to try it on?”

“I’m not really sure, she just put it on me without saying why,” Veronica shrugs.

Hermione hums thoughtfully, and Veronica’s too distracted examining the leather strap (which is one-hundred percent real, by the way) to catch the meaningful glint in her mom’s eyes.

“Well, whatever the reason, it must be important to Betty so you should return it when you see her later.”

Veronica nods absentmindedly, again missing the deeper meaning behind her mom’s words.

Chuckling softly, Hermione gives Veronica a light pat on the head before leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

 

Among their friends, Kevin, of course, is the first to catch wind of this latest development.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is that Betty’s watch?” Kevin announces with a wide smile as he nods at the object in question.

“Wait, what?” Toni slides in, eyes going wide in disbelief. “You mean _the_ watch?”

“Yes, Toni, _the_ watch,” Kevin affirms eagerly.

To no one’s surprise, Jughead pops out of nowhere and lets out a low whistle at the discovery. “Wow. Betty wouldn’t let anyone else even touch that thing, but she _actually_ let someone else wear it?”

Veronica shoots him a disbelieving look, and he merely shrugs in response. “Hey! For your information, I’m not _just_ anybody else,” she retorts, clutching at her chest in mock offense. “I’m Betty’s best friend. B and V forever, remember?”

“Okay, but _best_ friend? You’re not girlfriends yet?” Toni asks, raising an eyebrow. “Because girl, that is some serious business going on there.”

“What’s all this hubba-bubba about? It better be something worth my time,” Cheryl interjects airily, and Toni wraps an arm around her waist and directs her gaze to Veronica’s wrist. “Well, I’ll be! Cousin Betty let you wear that? This is history in the making.”

“That’s exactly why I was asking Veronica if she’s sure she and Betty aren’t dating yet,” Toni answers as she shoots Veronica a suspicious look.

“Dating?” Cheryl arches an eyebrow. “Screw that. Veronica,” she smiles at Veronica, gesturing dramatically towards the watch. “Are you _sure_ Betty didn’t ask for your hand in marriage?”

Okay, now this is getting _way_ out of hand. Veronica gets that Betty letting her wear her watch is a _huge_ deal, but why are they suddenly jumping to marriage proposals?

Veronica raises a hand to hush them and says, “Hold it right there. First of all,” she huffs at Toni. “Betty and I are _not_ dating. Because if we were, I would know and I would be so damn proud that I would shout it from the rooftops of this godforsaken school. And second,” she clucks her tongue at Cheryl. “No marriage proposals took place. If it did, I would have said ‘yes’ right off the bat and none of you would be invited to the wedding.”

“Okay, _ouch,_ ” Kevin recoils, feigning heartbreak and disappointment. “You really hurt my feelings, Veronica.”

“Yeah, Veronica, low blow,” Jughead agrees.

“But still, only you two idiots would be dating without being aware of it,” Cheryl scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“Damn, girl, you two aren’t even dating yet but you’re already thinking about marrying Betty,” Toni whistles, shaking her head in amusement.

Kevin holds a hand to his chest and lets out a dreamy sigh. “But seriously now, guys. This is _big._ Like, ‘shaking the very foundations of Riverdale’ big.”

“The truth has been spoken,” Jughead nods sagely. “Imagine the look on Archie’s face when he sees this.”

At that very moment, a flash of red hair bobs up above their heads.

“When I see what, guys?”

“Ah, speak of the redheaded devil,” Cheryl sniffs.

“You’re a redhead, too, babe,” Toni reminds her as she nudges Cheryl’s side.

“Mmhmm, but I am far more gorgeous and not at all a clumsy idiot, right?”

Toni grins and gives her a quick peck on the lips. “Damn right you are. And your hair is definitely a nicer shade, that’s for sure.”

Veronica makes a gagging sound, earning her a glare from Cheryl and a smug smirk from Toni.

“Anyway, back to the topic at hand,” Kevin says as he claps his hands to get their attention once more. He turns to Archie and pats his back. “Archie Andrews, do you notice anything new about our dear friend Veronica?”

Archie scans Veronica up and down, jaw dropping and eyes widening comically when he spots the watch on her wrist.

“Wait, isn’t that-“

“-yes, it’s Betty’s watch. Now that you’ve all taken your turns gawking, can we stop talking about it?” Veronica huffs in annoyance, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently.

“Oh honey, no. We are not done and we will never stop talking about it,” Kevin says, then turns to Toni. “Hey, Toni, come here. We’re going to act out a Beronica proposal.”

“Ohhh, I love the sound of that,” Toni answers, shooting Veronica another smirk. “So, what do I do?”

“Just stand there and pretend you’re Veronica. I’ll be Betty, so…” Kevin takes off his own watch and clears his throat, feigning seriousness. “Veronica Lodge, you are the most amazing, most beautiful girl I have ever met. But more than that, you’re my best friend, my better half, and I can’t even begin to imagine a life without you by my side. So…” he drops down to one knee and smiles up at Toni.

Letting out a dramatic gasp, Toni clutches at her chest and pretends to tear up, making Veronica scoff and roll her eyes. “Oh my God, Betty…”

“Will you make me the happiest person on earth and marry me?” Kevin finishes, presenting his watch to Toni.

“Oh, Betty, I never thought you’d ask! But yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!” Toni cries out, and Kevin laughs and fake-stumbles putting the watch on her wrist.

“Hey! I do _not_ sound like that!” Veronica complains.

Cheryl snorts. “Sure you don-“

“Did I miss something? Why does it look like Kevin is fake proposing to Toni?”

At the sound of Betty’s voice, Veronica lets out a small yelp and hurriedly pulls Kevin to his feet.

“Betty, my darling best friend, hi!” Veronica beams, looping her arm around Betty’s. “And proposing? No one’s proposing. Right, guys?” she lowers her voice dangerously as she sends each of them a chilling glare.

Archie, as usual, completely misses the memo. “Actually, Kevin and Toni just showed us what it would look like if you pro -“ Veronica squeaks indignantly and roughly elbows his side. “Ow! Wha-“

“Shut up, Archie,” Veronica hisses. “Don’t make me break my vow to not use violence.”

“But you just-“ Veronica stomps on Archie’s feet, and he promptly clamps his mouth shut.

Betty blinks and casts a perplexed look at each of them. “Uh… what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Veronica answers quickly, tightening her grip on Betty’s arm. “Nothing is going on. Kevin was just tying his shoelaces. By the way, I forgot to return your watch last night. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Betty says reassuringly, though she still sounds puzzled.

“I’m sure you missed it, so here,” Veronica smiles as she carefully unclasps the watch and offers it to Betty. “Thank you for trusting me with it,” she adds softly, going on tiptoe to brush her lips against Betty’s cheek.

Betty smiles back at her, eyes bright as she takes Veronica’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “And thank you for taking care of it.”

Chuckling quietly, Veronica watches as Betty puts the watch on and gently tugs at her sleeve after she’s done. From behind them, Cheryl makes a loud, gagging noise, and Veronica turns around to scowl at her.

“Anyway, since this conversation is _over,_ ” Veronica emphasizes, sending Kevin a look, “Betty will now walk me to class.” She playfully yanks Betty towards her to fix her upturned collar, laughing softly as Betty is left blushing. “Won’t you?”

“R-right,” Betty stutters, blushing deeper as Veronica runs her fingers up her arm. “We’ll see you guys later.”

Veronica grins and blows their friends a kiss goodbye before leaving, making sure Betty’s eyes are on her as they walk.

(Only she didn’t need to do much, because even her lightest of touches is guaranteed to have Betty gaze at her in a way that’s meant for her alone.)

* * *

 

Betty has this way of falling quiet when she’s deep in thought, and there’s usually some sort of context behind it so it isn’t hard for Veronica to figure out what’s running through her mind. But for the first time in what feels like forever, Veronica finds herself stumped this time around.

She’s still silent as Veronica slides a mug of freshly-brewed coffee across the counter, her laptop and homework shoved aside haphazardly to make room for movement. It’s late into the night, and Veronica’s already sleepy, but her want, her _need_ to stay up with Betty keeps her from giving into the temptation to crawl up in her bed.

That and Veronica wants to find out what Betty is thinking about, and her being the stubborn person that she is, won’t go to sleep until she learns the reason for Betty’s seemingly lingering gaze.

But of course, Betty deflects from Veronica’s unasked question.

“You should go to sleep,” Betty murmurs, smiling slightly at her.

Veronica rests her chin against her palm and hums. “You should drink your coffee.”

“Maybe.” Betty pauses, absentmindedly tapping at the ceramic as she looks to the side. For a fleeting moment, Veronica feels the urge to bring her hand to Betty’s cheek and direct her gaze back at her, but thinks better of it. So she decides to wait instead, until Betty’s eyes meet hers again.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have made you coffee,” Veronica starts, after a while. This gets Betty’s attention back on her, and Veronica tilts her head and reaches across the counter to skim the dark circles underneath Betty’s eyes. “You need sleep, not more caffeine.”

Betty lets out a small laugh and nods in agreement. “Yeah, but maybe I need something else.”

Veronica blinks, sliding her thumb down to stroke Betty’s cheek. “Like what?” she asks softly, wishing Betty won’t look away again.

“Like find out why you refuse to go to sleep,” Betty grins.

And gosh, if only there was a basket of onion rings between them, Veronica would have tossed one at Betty by now.

“And what about you?” Veronica retorts.

Betty shrugs and runs a hand through her hair. “I kinda felt like staying up late.”

“Mmm.”

They fall back into silence, Betty taking a sip of her coffee and Veronica running her thumb over the back of Betty’s other hand. Betty sets the mug back down and turns her palm up for Veronica to continue touching. Other than that, she doesn’t say a word, and neither does Veronica.

At first, Veronica found it odd how she could be comfortable to just be with someone without saying anything. Back in New York, she always had the pressing need to fill the gaps that formed in between conversations, but with Betty, Veronica never felt the urge to do the same.

Maybe it’s the way Betty looks at her, almost as though her eyes could convey a thousand words with nothing more than a mere glance. There’s always a touch of affection, a certain spark that can’t be found when Betty talks to other people.

“ _Oh,_ ” Veronica exhales, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

“V? Is something wrong?”

Shaking her head, Veronica smiles at Betty in reassurance and pats her cheek. “No, I’m okay.”

Betty nods and smiles, and Veronica doesn’t know _why_ she hasn’t realized this before. Maybe she’s just been so used to finding that softness when Betty is with her that Veronica has long stopped caring about how they act around somebody else.

And as Veronica trails her fingertips up Betty’s wrist and farther up her arm, with soft green eyes lingering on her, she finally understands just what it is they both need from each other.

* * *

 

One of the many things Veronica admires about Betty is her dedication. Even when there are times that baseball practice stretches on for an hour longer than usual, she doesn’t complain about it. Doesn’t show that she’s tired or that her arms are burning from throwing balls or from constantly swinging her bat.

Betty tells her that she can go home on those days, but being stubborn herself, Veronica insists on staying and waiting.

This is one of those times, and the air is getting chilly and Veronica wishes she’d brought a jacket with her. She curses herself for forgetting, so she rubs her arms and elbows vigorously in an attempt to keep warm as the temperature begins to drop.

A jacket is then draped over her shoulder, and Veronica feels significantly warmer as she wraps it around herself.

“You should have gone home.”

It’s Betty, her voice fond as she takes her seat beside Veronica on the bleachers. She stretches out her legs and wraps an arm around Veronica, pulling her flush against her side.

“Well, sue me for wanting to wait for my best friend,” Veronica mumbles, closing her eyes as Betty kisses her temple. “Is your practice done?”

Betty hums and hugs Veronica tighter. “Yeah, I’m just waiting for Toni to finish changing and then we can go.”

“Okay,” Veronica yawns, snuggling closer to Betty.

“How are you? Still cold?”

Veronica shakes her head and lets out a soft sigh, dropping a kiss against Betty’s shoulder. “No. I’m perfect.”

They don’t say another word after that, and Veronica’s not sure if she’s reading things correctly, but lately it feels like Betty has become more open with her affections. It’s not that she became… _touchy_ like Veronica is per se, but just that she’s been less reserved and more comfortable with showing it.

“Where’s Cheryl, by the way? Doesn’t she usually wait with you for Toni?” Betty asks, after a moment of silence.

“Oh, she went home ahead. Said she had a routine to work on.”

“For the Vixens?”

“Given how much of a hurry she was in, I doubt it,” Veronica says with a laugh. “I bet it’s for Toni,” she adds, smirking.

Betty laughs and kicks her legs back and forth. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case.”

“Same here, darling. Same.”

“Hey, Betty! I’m done, wanna go home now?”

At the sound of Toni’s voice, Veronica looks up from Betty’s side and lets out another yawn.

“And hello to you, too, Veronica,” Toni grins.

“Yeah, you might want to rush on ahead. Veronica says Cheryl’s waiting for you,” Betty teases, and Toni’s eyes widen and then she’s dashing off without another word. She turns to Veronica and laughs. “Yep, that routine is _definitely_ for Toni.”

“Told you so,” Veronica says proudly. “Anyway, can you help me get up? My legs kind of feel like jelly from sitting too long.”

“Ah, so says the girl who keeps reminding me not to sit too long in front of my laptop,” Betty remarks, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

“Oh, shut up, Cooper,” Veronica huffs, impatiently waving her hand around. “Now are you going to help your poor best friend or not?”

Betty merely grins and pats her knees as she squats. “Even better, let me give you a piggyback ride.”

Veronica stares at her. “Aren’t you sore from practicing?”

“Nah, I’m used to it. And consider it my apology for making you wait too long for me.”

Veronica looks at her hesitantly as she thinks the offer over. She’s not sure how long it would take until her legs recover, and if Betty says she’s fine, then Veronica is going to trust her judgment.

“Okay,” Veronica agrees, and Betty grins as she carefully climbs onto her back. “But promise me you’ll put me down if you start to hurt.”

“Deal,” Betty nods, making sure Veronica is secured before she starts walking.

Resting her chin on Betty’s shoulder, Veronica listens to the sound of her breathing, of the pavement and the leaves crunching underneath her shoes and the crickets chirping in the background. She makes sure that her arms aren’t wrapped too tightly around Betty’s neck, occasionally asking if she’s okay and if she isn’t tired.

Betty reassures her that she’s completely fine, her rhythmic, steady breaths assuring Veronica that she’s telling the truth.

“Cheryl and Toni are happy together, aren’t they?” Veronica says softly, tilting her head to the side.

“They really are, and I think they’re good for each other,” Betty answers with sincerity, and Veronica agrees.

“Yeah.” Veronica pauses, wishing she wasn’t on Betty’s back so she can look at her expression. “They really, really are…” she trails off, nuzzling the crook of Betty’s neck. “And finding that happiness… it’s rare, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Betty whispers, soft and quiet that only Veronica can hear. “But I think-“ she swallows, takes a deep breath. “-I think I’ve found it, too.”

Veronica’s breath catches in her throat, and she smiles and presses the gentlest of kisses against Betty’s cheek.

“I think I’ve found it, too.”

* * *

 

“Do you ever stop and think how one different choice you made in the past could have led you down another path?”

Betty pauses from buttoning up her shirt, and Veronica fights the temptation to look at the parts where her skin is still exposed. Because looking means thinking of undoing those buttons and wondering how it would feel to have a shirtless Betty holding her close.

_It would feel nice,_ the voice in the back of her head says. _Warm, just like Betty is, especially on a cold night._

“To be honest? Not really,” Betty shakes her head and sits next to Veronica, the bed dipping under her weight. “I mean, I’ve lived here in this small town for my whole life, so I’m not sure any choice I made differently would drastically affect the present.” She then looks at Veronica with a curious expression. “What about you?”

Her collar is upturned, sleeves partly rolled up, and Veronica decides to distract herself by fixing it, making sure to keep her eyes on Betty’s sunlit face.

“It’s just-“ Veronica pauses, trailing her index finger along the slope of Betty’s exposed shoulder to where it meets her neck. “Lately, I’ve been thinking about how I didn’t put up much resistance when my mom said we’d be moving here,” she admits quietly as she thumbs the patch of skin behind Betty’s ear. “And it’s just- I could have, you know?” she shrugs and does a little laugh. “I could have convinced her to move to a place where our relatives are.”

Betty nods and takes her hands, and Veronica can’t help but think how right and- and _perfect_ this all feels.

“I can’t blame you if you did,” Betty says, quietly, as she runs her thumb over Veronica’s knuckles. “And I can only imagine how it must’ve felt like, but I think I also would’ve wanted to move to a place familiar to me, even if not completely.”

Veronica chews on her bottom lip, looks down to where Betty’s hands are still holding hers. “Yeah, but then I wouldn’t be here right now, would I?” she gives Betty a small smile, heart aching at the possibility that she could be anywhere else right now if she’d just made a tiny change in plans.

“And no one would be giving Cheryl and Toni crap for their occasional over-the-top PDA,” Betty says, and Veronica bursts into laughter.

“You’re absolutely right,” Veronica agrees. “And who else but me can do that?”

Betty cracks a grin and runs her fingers through her hair, and Veronica is left to think that she’s seen so many boys do the same thing but nowhere does it make them as attractive as when Betty does it. Maybe it’s her bias or her growing feelings for Betty that’s speaking, but either way, it always manages to draw Veronica in like a sunflower reaching out for the sun.

“You want to know what I think, though?” Betty asks as she pulls Veronica into her arms, the rise and fall of her chest nice and steady.

“What?”  

Chin tucked on top of her head, Betty allows Veronica to slip her hand into her shirt and explore the skin found underneath, its warmth seeping right into Veronica and _oh, it really does feel nice._

“I think fate would have pulled some strings that would let me run headfirst straight to wherever you are, if you’d decided not to come with your mom,” Betty says, and Veronica slowly slides her shirt past her shoulders and laughs.

“So you’d be the one to find me then, huh?”

The shirt falls off of Betty and lands on the bed, and Veronica freezes, unsure how the buttons have suddenly come undone. Betty doesn’t seem to mind this, but her heart does beat a little bit faster, and Veronica is hyperaware of how it beats against her chest without a shirt to muffle the sound.

She doesn’t have time to panic, though, because Betty refuses to let her go and Veronica is very, very, _very_ aware of her fingertips pressing into her bare shoulder blades.

“It’s only fair, isn’t it?” Betty chuckles, cradling the back of Veronica’s head with one hand. “I can’t always be the one sitting still and waiting. I have to find you, too.”

Veronica takes a sudden breath and releases it in a rush, melting into a watery laugh as she kisses Betty’s collarbone.

“Wow, so all my talk about fate and destiny and soulmates finally got to you, huh?”

“Veronica Lodge,” Betty starts with a fond shake of her head. “ _Everything_ about you gets to me. How else can I call you my best friend?”

Choking back her laughter, Veronica grins and noses Betty’s chest, because that _is_ the truth, isn’t it?

* * *

 

These days, Veronica constantly feels like she’s about to go crazy. Every time Betty hugs her, all she can think about is them sitting on that bed, Betty’s shirt slipping off her shoulders and the heat of her skin against Veronica’s palms.

The thought is enough to make her cheeks burn, even though what happened was completely innocent and the things racing around in her head at that moment were, too.

She really, _really_ shouldn’t be around whenever Betty is dressing up, or worse yet, if she’s _undressing._ Because only God knows what would have happened if Betty had been taking _off_ her shirt rather than putting it on.

So when Betty walks into class the next day with two – no, _three -_ of her topmost buttons left open, Veronica pretty much loses her mind.

And it only gets worse because Cheryl is sitting beside Veronica and eyeing her with unbridled interest as Betty walks up to them. It’s almost as if Cheryl can sense that something happened between them like a shark that catches wind of blood in the water.

“Is it just me, or is the shirt my dear cousin is wearing today tighter than usual?” Cheryl whispers conspiratorially, making Veronica swivel her head to get a better look.

She gulps as Betty gets closer, because Cheryl is right. The sleeves are a snugger fit around her arms and the material clings to her torso more than usual.

“Hey, Veronica! Hey, Cheryl,” Betty greets them with a grin, and Veronica’s throat suddenly feels dry when she sets down her books on the desk beside hers.

“Hello, cousin!” Cheryl says brightly, while Veronica simply stares at her. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Cheryl nudges Veronica’s side and stage-whispers, “Come now, Veronica. Aren’t you going to greet your sweet, darling Betty?”

Veronica then snaps out of her gaze and clears her throat, sending Cheryl a glare before smiling sweetly at Betty. “Good morning to you, B! Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yeah, I did,” Betty says as she pulls her chair to sit by Veronica. She rests her elbows on the desk, her sleeves stretching out to accommodate the flex of her arms. “How about you?”

_Don’t stare, don’t stare, don’t stare. And whatever you do, do_ not _think of Betty being shirtless._

“Oh, I slept fine,” Veronica answers, and Cheryl takes this as an opportunity to add something else.

“But I bet you’d sleep better if Betty were in your bed, right?” Cheryl offers, smile so wide Veronica’s sure it’s going to split her face into half any second now.

Veronica chokes on air and Betty thumps her back in concern, cheeks flushed a bright pink at the suggestive tone in Cheryl’s voice.

“I don’t-“ Veronica wheezes, flashing Betty a grateful smile. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Cheryl.”

Cheryl ignores this and turns to Betty instead, bright smile still in place that Veronica’s sure she’s scheming something.

“Aren’t you going to hug Veronica, Betty?” Cheryl asks innocently, and Veronica calls crap on that. The slight smirk that tugs on Cheryl’s lips tells it all, and if only it wouldn’t give Betty the wrong idea, she would bolt out of this classroom in a heartbeat.

“Uh… sure, why not?” Betty says, and as she leans forward, Veronica already knows she’s a lost cause.

The more she tries _not_ to think of being in a shirtless Betty’s arms, the more she _does_ think about it and it’s driving her nuts. It’s one thing to imagine it, but the fact that it already happened? Well, you can’t blame Veronica for going bonkers now, can you?

When they finally pull away, Veronica mouths at Cheryl that she is going to kill her, but Cheryl merely shrugs, unaffected, the devious glint in her eyes unmistakable.

* * *

 

“Cheryl tells me you were blushing real hard when Betty hugged you this morning.”

Veronica stops dead in her tracks and stares at Toni. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh c’mon, Veronica. Everyone knows that Betty is the blusher between you two, so the fact that you switched places this time can only mean that something happened,” Toni coaxes, her grin as face-splitting as Cheryl’s earlier smile. And okay, she and Cheryl might be a _little_ too good for each other.

Veronica sighs and looks around for anyone who might be trying to eavesdrop, but everyone just walks past them without so much as sparing them a glance.

“I… might have accidentally taken Betty’s shirt off while we were hugging,” Veronica says in a hushed whisper, the very memory causing her to groan internally. Why, oh why did she ever think it was a good idea to imagine her _best friend_ hugging her without a shirt on?

This time, it’s Toni’s turn to stare at Veronica. She blinks a few times, then bursts out laughing. “Wait, seriously? How do you even ‘accidentally’ strip someone else?”

“I did no _strip_ her,” Veronica hisses, eyes wide as she frantically looks around in case Betty pops up somewhere. “And it just- She didn’t have her shirt buttoned up all the way, and I dunno, I guess my hands just moved on their own!”

“Well, damn,” Toni whistles, and Veronica groans and buries her face into her hands. “What did Betty say?”

“What did Betty say about what?”

And _of course_ Kevin is suddenly part of the conversation. At this point, Veronica’s convinced he has a superpower that allows him to search for any gay-related talk within the Riverdale High’s walls.

“About Veronica taking off her shirt while they were embracing each other,” Toni answers immediately, and Veronica swears Kevin’s eyes sparkle so brightly he might start vomiting rainbows soon enough.

“Hey, it wasn’t intentional!” Veronica protests, but it falls on deaf ears, like usual.

“Oh, Veronica,” Kevin sighs dramatically and shakes his head. “That may be so, but I’m guessing you’ve thought about doing it long enough that it finally materialized.”

Toni raises her hand for a high-five, which Kevin is quick to give. “That must’ve been a pretty intense hug, though, if Betty ending up shirtless is what came out of it,” she adds, grin still fixed firmly in place.

“That’s not- it’s- we were just-“ Veronica stumbles over her words, and she curses herself because her spluttering is _definitely_ going to give their friends the wrong idea. “We were just talking!” she finally manages to blurt out, but the look on Kevin and Toni’s faces say that they don’t believe her.

“Well, it must’ve been a pretty intense conversation then,” Toni amends, tone light and teasing.

“It was a serious conversation, but it wasn’t _that_ intense!” Veronica exclaims, then, backtracking on her words, she lets out a frustrated groan and stares up at the ceiling. “My God, what the hell am I even _saying?_ ”

“Anyway, just make sure you don’t ‘accidentally’ take off Betty’s jeans next time,” Kevin says solemnly as he places a hand on Veronica’s shoulder, and Toni starts laughing so hard Veronica’s almost afraid she’s going to faint from the lack of oxygen. _Almost,_ because she can’t believe they would betray her like this.

“Kevin, you are a _genius,_ ” Toni manages in between fits of laughter, giving Kevin another high-five.

Veronica huffs and stubbornly crosses her arms over her chest. “You two are the worst friends a person could ask for, and I am never speaking to you two again.”

“Sure, honey, but who else would you talk to about your gay, thirsty adventures regarding Betty Cooper?” Kevin answers casually, and Veronica absolutely _hates_ that he’s right.

“Fine,” Veronica grumbles, arms still crossed tightly. “But if you two tell anyone else about this, I am not going to invite you two back to our winter cabin.”

The matching stunned expressions on Kevin and Toni’s faces lets Veronica know that she wins this round, ignoring their cries and begging for forgiveness as she walks away with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

 

They’re walking home from school one afternoon, their arms looped together and her hand on Betty’s forearm, when Veronica decides to broach the topic that’s been swirling around in her head for days now.

“You didn’t freak out,” Veronica says in a quiet voice, as she looks up at Betty. Confused, Betty tilts her head as she waits for Veronica to continue. “When I…” Veronica feels her mouth go dry, leaning back slightly to put some space between them, just in case Betty wants it after she’s said her piece. “When I took off your shirt while we were hugging,” she clarifies, eyes flickering back and forth between Betty’s face and the ground. “Why?”

Realization washes over Betty’s expression, and for a moment, Veronica’s afraid that this might be the time where she _does_ freak out about it.

“I’m sorry about that, by the way. I- I shouldn’t have done it,” Veronica apologizes, when Betty doesn’t answer.

“Whoa, hey,” Betty says, placing her hands on Veronica’s shoulders, her expression still perfectly calm aside from the smile that tugs on her lips. “You don’t need to say sorry, Ronnie. I’m okay with it.”

Relief courses through Veronica, and she returns Betty’s smile and shuffles her feet against the pavement. “You are?” Betty nods and gives her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. “Good, because I was worried that you might not have been comfortable with it.”

“I would’ve told you if I was, and more than anything else, I trust you, Veronica,” Betty says, voice soft and sincere as she draws Veronica closer. “That’s why I didn’t freak out, though I did feel a bit surprised,” she admits with a small laugh, ears going pink as she rubs the back of her neck.

The memory of Betty’s heartbeat growing faster brings a smile to Veronica’s face, and she’s at ease now that she knows it isn’t because of an internal freak out on Betty’s part.

Veronica brushes her lips against the corner of Betty’s mouth and murmurs, “Thank you for trusting me.”

Betty lets out a puff of air and kisses the side of Veronica’s head.

“Always, V. Always.”

* * *

 

Veronica never brings her own clothes to sleep in whenever she stays over at Betty’s house. It’s a rule she made for herself the moment she wore Betty’s clothes for the first time, and she hasn’t broken it ever since.

(And, well, she may have stolen a few of Betty’s clothes so she can wear them at their apartment, too.)

Granted, Betty’s clothes are loose on her, but Veronica doesn’t care. It’s comfortable, and Veronica likes the worn-out prints and the way the hem of Betty’s shirts ride past her thighs.

On one night, however, Betty has different plans other than going straight to bed after they’ve changed into their sleepwear.

“Do you want to go out for a drive?” Betty asks casually, and Veronica stares down at the dark blue plaid shirt and slightly baggy shorts she has on. The combination is off to say the least, but it’s not like Veronica is going to a fashion show, so.

“You mean while we look like this?” Veronica asks, puzzled.

“Yeah,” Betty answers as she sits up straight, her golden hair falling in loose waves past her shoulders. She’s wearing a white-and-black baseball shirt and slim shorts, which is definitely a better match compared to the outfit Veronica is wearing.

Well, it’s not like anyone is going to know what they’re wearing while they’re inside Betty’s pick-up truck, and a midnight drive around town does sound appealing.

“Sure, why not?” Veronica agrees, smiling as Betty grins and jumps down from the bed.

Betty swoops in to kiss her hair, and Veronica laughs and squeezes her arm.  

“Great! I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

Veronica nods, watching as Betty grabs her keys from her desk and darts out of the room all without fixing herself. Shaking her head fondly, Veronica combs through her hair and pats down the wrinkles on her shirt, then follows suit after Betty.

As promised, Betty stands by the foot of the stairs as she waits, reaching out her hand as Veronica goes down the last step. Betty wraps an arm around her shoulder to shield her from the chilly air as they walk down the driveway, Veronica sighing happily as she leans into Betty’s side.

The drive around Riverdale is peaceful, a complete opposite of New York’s busy and noisy streets with all the honking and yelling by impatient drivers. There isn’t a single soul out on the streets, and apart from them, there are no other vehicles to be seen.

They talk, and somewhere along the way, Betty cracks a terrible joke that has Veronica groaning.

“Please don’t tell me you got that from Reggie,” Veronica pleads, and Betty laughs as she makes a turn.

“What if I did?”

“Then we,” Veronica waves back and forth between them, “are over.”

Betty gasps. “You _wouldn’t._ ”

Veronica grins and squeezes Betty’s knee. “You’re right. You know I can’t ever stay away from you, Betty Cooper,” she purrs, voice dipping low as she rubs circles against Betty’s leg.

Betty doesn’t respond, instead reaches for her hand and holds it over the gear shift, gazing at Veronica as she momentarily stops at an intersection. There’s a soft smile on her face, the dim glow of the streetlights accentuating her green eyes and shadowing part of her face.

Then Betty pulls over to the side of the road and shifts on her side so that they’re facing each other, and even with her disheveled hair and coffee-stained shirt, Veronica doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone more beautiful.

“I can’t stay away from you, either,” Betty admits, and it’s quiet, sincere, and so very _Betty_ that Veronica finds herself badly wanting to kiss her. Or touch her. Or just _be_ in Betty’s arms. It’s a mess, and Veronica can’t decide what she wants because she’s never wanted so many things all at once.  

Betty leans in over the console towards Veronica, throat bobbing up and down as she rests their foreheads together. Closing her eyes, Veronica cups the back of Betty’s neck, twisting the hem of her shirt with her other hand as she breathes deeply.

“Then let’s not,” Veronica murmurs, tilting her head as she inches closer to Betty. “Let’s stay with each other.”

“Okay,” Betty breathes out, and a pair of headlights flashes at them, briefly illuminating her features in the dark. Veronica trails a path from her cheek down to her jaw, lips curling up into what she’s fairly sure is a love-struck smile when Betty’s eyes never leave hers at all.

“Okay what?”

Betty swallows and kisses Veronica’s forehead, lips lingering for a moment longer than usual. “Let’s stay together.”

It’s easy, the way Betty takes her into her arms an easier still for Veronica to fall into them, for her to fall deeper into Betty.

And see, Veronica has always believed in fate but never knew it could lead her to something as beautiful and powerful as this. Powerful enough that she’s sure she would still be able to hear and feel Betty’s every breath and heartbeat even in a sea of noise and lights.

It’s a feeling Veronica doesn’t ever want to fade away.

* * *

 

The feeling only grows stronger the next morning as they’re having breakfast, with Betty holding her hand on top of the dining table as she chews on the (slightly) burned toast Veronica made. It’s a big improvement from the completely burned ones she used to make in the past, if Veronica does say so herself.

Betty seems to have been thinking the same thing, as she grins and takes another bite. “I’m proud of you, Ronnie. You managed not to murder the bread this time.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Veronica says sarcastically and rolls her eyes. “I’m glad to know you appreciate my efforts, Cooper.”

“You know I do,” Betty says with a grin. “And that’s why I’ll be the one to wash the dishes.”

Veronica smirks and leans across the table to ruffle Betty’s already disheveled hair. “You better, because it’s not every day Veronica Lodge makes toast for someone.”

At that, Betty laughs and playfully swats Veronica’s hand away, then grabs the used dishes and takes them to the sink, Veronica watching her with a light, happy feeling in her heart that she’s never felt around anyone else before.

Maybe it should scare her, how these little moments with Betty can make her so happy as though she didn’t watch her own life crumble and fall apart only a few months back.

And maybe it should scare her even more, knowing that these small moments have been building up into something bigger - big enough to change what they are right now into something more profound with nothing more than the slightest tilt.

She knows, because she can feel it growing and swelling and changing with every second that she spends with Betty.

Resting her chin against her palm, Veronica rakes Betty’s back up and down with her eyes, lingering on the way her arms flex against her shirtsleeves as she runs the sponge over the plates. She makes an appreciative noise at the back of her throat, then quietly gets up from her seat to walk towards Betty.

Then, wrapping her arms around Betty from behind, Veronica lets out a longing sigh as she buries her face into her back.

“Ronnie?”

Veronica doesn’t respond, instead squeezes Betty’s waist and lightly brushes her lips from her shoulders and down her back. To her relief, Betty doesn’t tense or make an attempt to push her away, and Veronica suddenly finds it hard, _impossible,_ to give in to her fears when she’s with Betty like this.

And Veronica feels silly for even thinking that she _should_ be scared because why should she? Why should she when Betty has made it perfectly clear that there’s no need for Veronica to be afraid with her around?

Why should she when they made a promise just last night to stick together, no matter what happens?

Betty then turns to face her, and Veronica cups the back of her neck and draws her close.

It’s so silly and stupid but Veronica can’t bring herself to be negative about it because Betty is suddenly lifting her off the ground and setting her down on the counter, gazing at Veronica with so much warmth and love and _everything._

Veronica bites her lip and pushes Betty’s sleeves up her arms, trailing her fingertips across every inch of skin that is revealed along the way. Her forearms are tanned and her shoulders lighter, which Veronica knows is from the many hours of practicing and playing baseball under the sun.

And God, this is _Betty Cooper -_ the person that let her wear her most treasured watch and didn’t even look for any signs of damage after Veronica returned it. The girl that didn’t freak out when Veronica slid her shirt off while they were wrapped up in each other’s arms. _The_ girl that would take her out for a late night drive while they’re in their sleepwear; and the girl that sometimes misses the green lights that have already turned red because she’s looking at Veronica. 

“You know, the Vixens want to set up a ‘free hugs’ booth,” Veronica murmurs, watching the way Betty’s arms tense.

“Really? Why?”

Shrugging, Veronica wraps her legs around Betty’s waist and strokes her jaw. “I’m guessing they want a chance to hug the girls’ baseball team.” She pauses, looking at Betty straight in the eye. “You, specifically.”

“Oh.” Betty blinks, places her hands on Veronica’s knees. “How do- how do you know?”

“I’ve heard them talk about it,” she answers, pushing back the swell of jealousy that threatens to rise higher to the surface. “Betty, I’ve seen how they make eyes at you when you’re playing baseball,” she squeezes her eyes shut and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. “And it-“ she sighs, inhaling deeply. “Do you remember that night at Pop’s? When a few girls tried to invite you over to some party?”

“I do, why?”

“Back then, I thought it was just me being jealous, but looking back now, I realized the real reason I was so… _mad_ about it was because I knew they were just toying with you,” Veronica recalls with a hollow laugh and shakes her head. “They don’t want to get to know you. They only want to flirt with you for the thrill of it. I know, because I used to be the same way…” she admits quietly, jaw quivering as she hangs her head.

Sighing sadly, Veronica hugs herself tightly and forces her gaze on the ground, but Betty won’t have it. She pulls Veronica into her arms and presses their lips together, gentle yet firm at the same time. Veronica gasps in surprise but doesn’t pull away, instead curls a fist around Betty’s shirt and kisses back, eyes fluttering shut as their noses brush.

She’d known for a while now that this is what she wanted, what she’s been constantly searching for with every gaze of Betty’s that seem to linger endlessly on her. With every terrible joke that Betty cracks, with every quiet confession said over the lowered volume of the TV and while they lay in bed, her head on Betty’s chest and Betty’s arm wrapped securely around her waist, this is what Veronica has always wanted their relationship to blossom into.

“I don’t care about that. You said it yourself, Ronnie, you _used_ to be the same way, but not anymore,” Betty says as she touches her forehead to Veronica’s, every word reverberating off her chest. Meaning every single one of them. “You’re my best friend, Veronica, and what we have?” she heaves a breath, as though willing for Veronica to believe in what she’s saying as much as she does, if not more. “It’s not something I would toss to the side like it doesn’t mean anything, like _you_ don’t mean anything. Because God, Veronica, I wouldn’t even _dare_ think of doing that.”

Veronica’s heart thuds in her chest, loud and fast and then stops and jumpstarts again. The world seems to have stopped spinning in its axis, because Betty is the only one moving, the only one showing signs of life while everything else has come to a halt.

And they must look like a mess, Veronica pouring out her insecurities and Betty fiercely reminding her that she is not her past with their sleep-wrinkled clothes and their hair disheveled and sticking up all over the place.

But this is them, isn’t it? This is real life, and they don’t always look immaculate and confessions aren’t made to each other on top of towering buildings or airports or in busy streets like in romance movies.

No, they’re made over milkshakes and a basket of onion rings at Pop’s. They’re made over longing looks and flushed cheeks and light touches that have grown in depth and affection as time passes by. Made with every drive or walk home, their hands brushing until Betty musters up the courage to take hers and lock their fingers together, the autumn leaves crunching underneath their feet as they laugh and banter and playfully shove each other on the sidewalk.

“You’re my best friend, Veronica,” Betty echoes her earlier words, guiding Veronica’s hands to touch her wrists. “And you’re all I ever wanted.”

Betty gazes at Veronica with her green eyes, searching her face for an answer. Veronica swallows the lump in her throat and brushes Betty’s hair aside, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. Betty flashes her a dimpled half-smile, and it’s the final push Veronica needs to give the answer she wants to give.

She dips her head and Betty meets her halfway, their lips inching closer until they’re touching, brushing, _pressing._ Cupping the back of Betty’s neck, Veronica deepens the kiss, sighing as she feels Betty’s hands slowly sliding up her calves before settling on her knees.

“You’re all I ever wanted, too,” she murmurs, and Betty smiles and pushes closer, holding nothing but love, love, _love._

Holding nothing but Veronica’s heart.  

* * *

 

Monday morning, when Veronica kisses Betty before her first class, everyone stops, stares, and starts to whisper. Betty smiles against her lips and peppers Veronica’s cheeks with light pecks, both of them gazing at each other like lovesick fools, as Cheryl would describe it.

What gives Veronica even more satisfaction is when she hears the disappointed sighs and murmurs from the girls that have been hounding Betty, and so she follows up with another kiss just to rub it in their faces.

Hey, just because she’s dating Betty Cooper doesn’t mean she’ll just start letting people off the hook like that.

“Ah, young love!”

Betty and Veronica whirl around to find their friends surrounding them with knowing grins on their faces. Kevin has a hand clutched to his chest and lets out a dreamy sigh as Betty noses Veronica’s hair.

“About time you two _finally_ got over that stage of longing, lovesick, helpless looks,” Cheryl interjects with a scoff, though a fond smile graces her lips towards the end.

“That’s great guys, we’re really happy for you,” Archie says warmly, looking over at Betty who flashes him a grateful smile.

“I don’t do this romance stuff, but yeah, this is good news,” Jughead agrees with a slight nod.

“Now that congratulations have been said, it’s time for you to spill.” Toni glances back and forth between Betty and Veronica, wiggling her eyebrows. “So, who made the first move?”

Betty and Veronica share a secretive smile, and then they both turn to face their friends and merely shrug in response.

“Oh, come on!” Kevin whines, looking like he’s about to drop to his knees and beg them for the answer. “We’ve waited so long for you guys to finally get together, and you won’t even tell us what happened?”

“Nope,” Veronica pops out, smirking up at Betty. “We’re not telling.”

“What? That’s not fair!” Kevin complains.

“It’s totally Cousin Betty, isn’t it? She can be a sneaky little thing when she wants to,” Cheryl muses.

“I dunno, Cheryl, it _could_ be Veronica,” Archie says thoughtfully.

Jughead shoves his hands in his pockets and shakes his head. “Nah, it’s definitely Betty.”

“You guys wanna place bets on it?” Toni offers, and the rest gobbles it up with the exception of Jughead.

Veronica rolls her eyes at their antics, Betty watching them with a bemused expression. They’ve started arguing about who kissed who first and why, but at least they’re not talking about marriage proposals again. Well, not now at least, but maybe in the future they will.

Betty then gazes down at her with her star-lit eyes, and Veronica grins and pokes her in her dimpled half-smile, her heart warm with the thought of Betty looking at her like _that_ forever.


End file.
